


You’ve Never Hurt Me

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for Chibs/ Fiona with the dialogue prompt  “You’ve never hurt me. Ever.”
Relationships: Fiona Larkin/Chibs Telford
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	You’ve Never Hurt Me

Here he was back with his girls and he didn't want to waste a minute of it. Too many years had gone by where they were parted, so many moments and milestones missed.

But that didn't matter.

All that mattered was he was here now with the two most important people in his life. He was going to do everything in his power to protect them even if it meant he'd have to let them slip through his fingers once more but for now he was going to cherish their company.

He sat in a chair across the way from the bed watching his darling daughter sleep peacefully. Her life had not been easy and he couldn't help but blame himself. He wasn't there like he should have been, he was robbed of fulfilling his role as a father to her and as a husband to her ma. 

He wondered how she had changed throughout the years as she grew. Were there any defining moments where she reminded Fi of himself? She looked just like her mother, so beautiful, almost an exact replica of her. It took him back to days long gone when he was young and in love and foolish. 

Fiona watched him from the doorway as similar thoughts entered her mind. She wished more than anything that she could have raised Kerrianne with Filip. He would have been an excellent father. Their daughter was so much like him it was unsettling sometimes but also made her heart sing being reminded of her one and only true love.

Stepping in silently she caught the corner of his eye and he turned to look at her. She gave him a small smile creeping towards him. Holding his hands out for hers he kissed the back of them lovingly, her skin so soft and smooth having not aged a bit. Her scent had not changed at all either but yet so much else had. 

His heart ached with longing for the time stolen from him.

She settled down into his lap wrapping her arm around the back of his shoulder rubbing her hand across the one where it settled. Lifting her finger she traced his scar so delicately down his face,he could barely feel the touch and he instinctively gravitated towards her. She rested her head against his shoulder and he upon her head as they looked on at the life they had created out of love sleeping before them.

It was dead silent in the room, but not an awkward silence or even a tense one. It was the kind of silence that only those closest to another could endure, a comforting silence, a loving one.

He blamed himself for all the pain that had been caused throughout the years of his absence, for leaving his girls to Jimmy. He wished so badly that things had gone down differently, he wished he could erase her pain, their pain. 

He couldn’t stop wishing for things lost, to stop thinking about the pain that consumed his family. 

But even through all the pain there was still love. 

Her voice was hushed as she spoke to him, the only sound in the room being her sweet voice now, “You never hurt me, Filip.” She said. It was like she could read his mind, knowing exactly what he was thinking and what he needed to hear, “Ever.”

They weren’t the same people but the love between them would always remain.


End file.
